Babysitter
by KrazieShadowNinja
Summary: Jakes gets to babysit his Grandpa's best friend's grandaughter! Can the American Dragon handle babysitting and American Dragon duty? One shot


Okay. I had a weird daydream type of thing and I just had to put it up! I don't own DJL but I do own Molly and Howard. Jake and Haley are older in this fic. This is my first one-shot so sorry if it's kinda choppy. (At least, I think it is.) Please R&R!

It was a clear, sunny day which made it great for skateboarding. Unfortunately, Jake Long was sitting in his Grandfather's shop, dusting the shelves off. "JAKE! No, no, no! You're just pushing the dust on the floor! You need to pick up the dust! Now, when you are finished, mop the floors." He cried out, watching Jake's pathetic dusting job. Jake groaned. Trixie and Spud had already gone to the skate park without him.

Hours later, Jake laid on the couch, fanning himself with one of the pillows. He had cleaned the whole store. Grandpa suddenly walked in, followed by Fu Dog who was laughing. "Jake, I need you to do something very important." He said in a grave tone. Jake stood up.

"Sure, tell me what it is, G." Jake told him, shrugging it off. It couldn't be that bad. Could it?

Jake stood in his living room, watching a small five year old girl run around the room with a small teddy bear. She had long blonde hair and hazel eyes. Jake was suppose to watch Molly Hubble, one of Grandpa's old friends granddaughter. His mom, dad, and Haley was gone for the day, doing a family outing. 'Don't worry, Howard already knows of your powers, so you can use them. I heard Molly is a handful.' His grandpa had said. Jake sat down on the couch and crossed his arms. "I better get paid for this." He grumbled, turning on the TV. The energetic girl stopped and hopped towards Jake.

"Whatcha doin'?" She asked, putting her teddy bear on the couch.

"Watching TV." Jake grumbled, turning it to a suitable channel for her.

"Why?" She asked again, batting her eyelashes. Jake glanced down at her. She was cute. How could he stay mad at that little innocent child? It wasn't like she was the one who chose him.

"I don't know." He shrugged. She turned towards the TV and watched it silently for a second. Then she turned towards Jake and put herself on the couch.

"I'm hungry." Molly said, standing up on the couch.

"Don't stand on the furniture! My mom'll kill me!" He cried, snatching the girl up and headed towards the kitchen. As an after thought, he swiped up the teddy bear too.

He opened the fridge. What do you feed a five year old, Jake thought. He glanced up at the clock. It read 5:00. Well, he needed to deliver the girl at eight o'clock to Grandpa's store. He grabbed some Twinkes and whip cream.

.:After five Twinkes covered in whip cream:.

"AHEOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!" Molly howled, her face covered in whip cream. Jake watched in horror as the kid began hyper. She bounced up on her heels then ran around the house. After that, slid in her socks in the kitchen. She hit her head on a cabinet and laughed it off. Then she started bouncing on the couch.

"NO! STOP!" Jake yelled, grabbing the kid and putting her on the floor. She laughed manically then ran around the house again and again. Jake sat on the couch. She was totally different then his sister was. This kid was going to kill him. Suddenly, a fairy appeared in front of him.

"The unicorns are in trouble again! They need you to protect them from the Huntsclan." The fairy told him, before zooming out. Jake opened his mouth but nothing came out. He had to baby-sit. And take care of the unicorns. He sighed. So much for a lazy Sunday afternoon.

"There." Jake said, looking at Molly. Molly had a witch costume with a Spiderman mask, totally concealing her identity. Jake didn't want the Huntsclan going after her because she was with him. Then they might use her as a hostage and... was this how a parent felt all the time? If so, he was never going to have kids. He stood back. "Dragon Up!" He quickly turned into the American Dragon. Molly squealed with delight and climbed onto Jake's back. He flew up in the air and headed for Central Park.

.:At Central Park:.

Jake flew soundlessly over the park, avoiding the careful watch of Huntsgirl. He landed and set Molly on the grass behind a large oak tree. "Stay here, Molly." He whispered. He flew up and headed over towards Huntsgirl. Huntsgirl saw him and jumped up. Jake quickly moved out of the way and snapped his tail. It hit Huntsgirl on the head.

"Dragon, you're going to pay for that!" Huntsgirl cried out, putting one hand to her head.

"I'm sorry, I left my wallet in my other dragon suit." Jake told her, tripping her with his tail. Huntsgirl grabbed his tail and yanked it. Jake yelped and bashed her with his hand. She kicked him in the stomach and ran over to Huntsmaster, who was waiting for her on his board.

"I have the Unicorn hair, Huntsmaster." Huntsgirl said triumphantly. Jake flew over her and snatched it out of her hands.

"Mine." He told her before flying away. Huntsgirl screamed something after him but he didn't hear it. He flew around till he was sure Huntsgirl and Huntsmaster was gone. He flew towards the awaiting Unicorns.

"Thank you, American Dragon." The unicorn said, grabbing his own hair.

"All in a day's work." Jake told them. He said goodbye and flew back to the oak tree. But Molly wasn't there. Jake gasped. "Molly? Where are you?" He cried out, searching everywhere. No answer.

A clock rang through. Jake listened. 7:45. He had fifteen minutes to find Molly, take off the costume, and deliver her to her grandpa. "Molly! This isn't funny. I give up. Come to Jakey." Jake called to no one. He turned back to human. As he walked towards Main Street, he heard some laughing. "Ear of the Dragon." Jake whispered. His ears transformed and he listened.

"I don't have a bag." Molly's voice rang through his ears. He ran that way, remembering to turn his ear to human. Molly was standing in someone's doorway, asking for candy.

"Molly, there you are. It's not Halloween yet. Isn't she cute. Come on, now." Jake rambled, grabbing Molly's hand and dragging her away.

As soon as they were safely hidden in the bushes, Jake transformed. Molly got on him eagerly and Jake flew as fast as he could, making sure Molly kept a good grip. They landed behind Grandpa's store. Jake grabbed the witch's dress and yanked up. The dress slipped right off. Molly wore her regular clothes under the dress. He snatched the hat, wig, and mask off her and ushered her towards Grandpa's door. He opened it and walked in.

The site he saw surprised him. Howard Hubble was paying G some money. A poker table was behind them. They both looked up and smiled. Molly shrieked and hugged her grandpa's legs. "Ah, there you are Jake." Grandpa said.

"Wait. You made me watch Molly so you two could play a game of poker." Jake asked incredulously. Both men nodded. "What's important about that?" Jake cried.

"I haven't seen Howard in many years. Wouldn't you want time alone with your friends if you haven't seen them in years?" Grandpa asked. Jake nodded numbly.

"So, do I get paid?" Jake asked.

"No." Grandpa told him.

"Well, my old friend, I had a grand time. Molly, did you have fun?" Howard asked.

"Yea. Can Jake be my sitter forever, Grandpa?" Molly asked, batting her eyelashes.

"I suppose so." Howard said, smiling at Jake. Molly squealed and hugged Jake's legs.

"Forever and ever and ever!" She shrieked. Jake sat down on the couch. Now, how long was forever?

Fin


End file.
